Drabbles
by Secretly-Nerdy
Summary: Pein and Sakura drabbles. For sakuraluver1215. If you have a better title PM me. Review :
1. Chapter 1

_**Pairing- Pein-Sakura**_

_**AU**_

_**This is kind of a series of drabbles they just popped in my head.**_

"Naruto! Why the Hell-o. Hello Sister Chiyo." Sakura smiled her biggest smile for her favorite nun. Naruto who was cowering in a corner and then crawled away without Sakura noticing while she and Sister Chiyo talked about her volunteering hours at the hospital down the street.

Sakura and Naruto were found on the street when they were babies. On the box it read 'Not siblings. Pink hair is natural.' Classy, right? Anyway, they lived happy lives in the orphanage, they had lots of friends, they played sports when they could, they babysat to raise money for field trips or to go places, and they volunteered at placed like the hospital. They didn't care if they didn't have parents; they had Sister Chiyo and all the other nuns. They even had boyfriends and girlfriends. Naruto was dating Hinata. She was a girl who was dropped off at the orphanage at the age of five; she's never talked since then. She wrote on a dry-erase board. She would sing to Sister Chiyo and Naruto on special days. Naruto was his happiest then. Sakura was dating Pein. He was also an orphan. He was a year older than her and was in a gang-like group. They weren't bad but they weren't good either. You know? Kind of like that blue guy off of Mega Mind or the bald one off of Despicable Me?(_** I'm such a little kid.**_) Anyway he was sweet; he had a lot of piercings and bright orange hair. You could always find them in a crowd. Just look for pink and orange haired kids. He has purpley-grey eyes and his hair is spiky. Pein's real name is Nagato but only Sakura can call him that. Most of the orphans are in high school, most are freshman too.

"Nagato, come on I don't want to be late," Pein and Sakura have been waiting for Tobi, one of the members of Pein's group, Akatsuki.

Just then Tobi slid down the staircases' railing landing on his butt with a pancake in his mouth.

"Baka! You almost made us late for school and where did you get that pancake?" Sakura chastised Tobi then walked out the door hand-in-hand with Nagato.

"Tobi got a pancake maker for Tobi's birthday last month," Tobi said with a big pancake grin.

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

"Hey Ino!" Sakura called over her best friend.

"Hey Sakura, What's up?" Ino answered her with a grin she had her planner in her hand, which meant only one thing. Ino was throwing a party.

"Um the sky, clouds, people, airplanes, and air." Sakura answered being a smartass.

"Don't be smart with me. Anyway I'm throwing a party next weekend. You, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Pein and all his people are invited. Mind giving them these?" Ino handed her a stack of envelopes.

"I'll check with Sister Tsunade," Sakura smiled and headed off to class, "Thanks bye!"

"No problem, Bye!" Ino waved good-bye to her and walked in the other direction.

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

"I don't know Sakura; I know I can trust you but Naruto and Tobi…"

"Hinata can watch over him and Deidara and Sasori will watch over Tobi, Sister."

"Alright, but I want you to call me every hour and be back by midnight. No later."

"Thank you Sister!" The pinkette hugged the blonde nun and ran off to give out the invites.

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

Music was blasting, people were dancing and swimming, everyone was having a great time. Naruto and Hinata were talking/writing near the couch. Pein and Sakura were in the kitchen sitting on the counters talking. Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka when to a friends to visit for a night and let Ino have a party.

"Na-ga-to, Pwease..." Sakura gave him the puppy dog look.

"No."

"But, you promised."

"No." He was faced away from her so he wouldn't look into those beautiful mint-green eyes and melt in her hands.

"PWEASE!" Sakura whined. She kissed his cheek, which made him look at her puppy-dog face. Thus he ended up melting in her hands. Next thing Nagato knows he's dancing with Sakura.

'_Damn, puppy-dog face_.'

"You," he pointed a finger at Sakura. "Yes you, need to stop being so damn adorable."

"Now, Nagi it's not nice to use such language. Now is it." They started laughing, all the time Sister Chiyo fussed at the boy. Then a slow song came on.

"Can I have this dance my lady?"

"Yes, you may sir."

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

"Naruto I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"Now Sakura I'm sure Naruto didn't mean to set your clothes on fire." Chiyo said calmly as Kisame and Pein struggled to keep Sakura under control.

"Keep calm-" Chiyo was cut off by Sister Tsunade.

"Keep Calm? Seriously? In this house? We have an emo kid, a mute, a hyper blonde, a bomb freak, an anger-issue girl with _pink_ hair, a 16 year-old boy with bright orange hair and piercings all over, a girl with blue hair, a blue boy who like 6'8 and is only 16, a boy who is half black and have white, for real. A guy with glowing green eyes, a girl with anger-issues with a giant fan, a boy with anger-issues and emo-ness, and two boys who play with dolls. And let's not forget the oldest of them all Tobi. The one who acts like a 4 year on crack and on a sugar rush. Yah, Keep Calm. Sure… Sister Chiyo… Sure…"

By the end of her semi-rant everyone was either laughing or smirking.

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

"Hey Bill-board-brow, where's your boyfriend and his losers? Where are your losers?" Karin 'The Big Red Bitch' asked. "Oh you don't know? Well that's too bad. You have no to back you up now. Do you? You're pathetic. You motherless child. You know Pein's only dating you out of pity, right? No one loves you. Not. Even. Sister Chiyo." She then looked back at her "Friends" for back-up. They all laughed at her bulling.

"Listen her BITCH. One, I hope you chock on the shit you talk. Two, my boyfriend is in the bathroom. While your boyfriend's probably getting a blow-job from one of your little whore friends. Looks like you're missing one." She looked around and Sakura was right one was missing. "Three, if you're going to be two-faced at least make one of them pretty."

"Shut the hel-"

"I'm not done. Four, Bitch you got more issues than Vogue, and Five, I'm fucking TIRED of your negative SHIT! I don't care if I don't have a Mother or a Father. A grandma or a Grandpa. I have Nagato, Naruto, Sister Chiyo, and everyone else at the orphanage. I'm pretty sure you have a child there too. Am I right? They all love me more than anyone should ever. You don't dissever love, but since everyone one, or in your case, every_thing_ dissevers love. You will be lucky if you ever find someone that will look past your boobs and look at the kind of person you are." Karin was looking at the ground now. So were her little followers.

Right when Sakura was done talking Pein came out of the bath room and walked away with Sakura hand-in-hand.

"I heard what you said, Thanks. Nice insults. " He pecked her on the lips and kept walking.

"No problem."

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

Hinata taped Sakura on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

'I found a quote that fits you.'

"Nice, what is it?"

She erased her board and wrote something then showed it to Sakura

'I know life's unfair but this is just F***ing ridiculous'

"Nice Hina! That's going to be my motto. You have any more quotes?"

She nodded her head and wrote 'I have half a notebook full.'

"Can I see it?" Hinata went to her room and got a purple notebook that said 'Quotes' in her pretty hand writing.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"My head says "Who cares?" But my heart whispers "You do stupid"…"

'That is exactly what I feel sometimes.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Here Nata. I'm going find Nagato."

'Bye!'

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

"Nagato, you in here?"

"Yah, over here." He was lying in his room he shared with three other boys.

"Hey Whatcha doing in here all alone?"

"Thinking."

"I wasn't interrupting was I?"

"No, what do you want?" She crawled onto his bed with him.

"You make me seem needy. I just wanted to talk. "

"About?"

"Do you ever miss your parents?"

"Ugh…. Not really. I mean they left me when I was like 6 and told me why. 'Cause I was a 'Bad Boy'"

"Ohh, I miss mine. Even though I don't remember them. I used to imagine what they looked like. My mom would have red hair and blue eyes and my dad would have white hair and green eyes. "

Nagato smiled remembering his parent's faces before all the bad memories came flooding back. He shut his eyes tightly.

"Nagato, Look at me." Sakura gently cupped his cheek and made him look at her. "You don't have to relive those years. It's the past and all you need to do is pay attention to your future." Sakura gave him a little kiss and then snuggled close to him.

()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)= ()_)=

_**So, how was it? I felt like doing drabbles but put them together. Review **_


	2. AN

_**Sorry this isn't an update but, I just wanted to say that I have a poll up, I could use ideas for all my stories and a new chapter for some should be up soon. Oh and for, Insolent Child, I'll set up another poll for who should Kiba end up with. So Bye-bye for now!**_


End file.
